


Runaways

by Onehyperboi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gangs, Homophobic Language, Im sitting here with this ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Running Away, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, and i got a margarita babee, but law hasn't gotten his ope ope powers yet, enjoy reading this because oh boy, its really just an inflatable life tube, killer really got himself into a mess here, shit happens woo, so kid has his magnetic stuff, they dont get unlocked until certain ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehyperboi/pseuds/Onehyperboi
Summary: The main plan in ruins and Cora dead, Law has to rely on the orginal plan that Kid had, leaving behind the north and trying to survive, driving south with a determination to finish what Cora started.
Relationships: Killer/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> The killer/law ship has been living rent free in my mind for weeks now, so have fun with this new multi chapter story I'm writing!

**12:37 am**

Law couldn't tell you what hot summers were like or a rainy winter, growing up in the north always repeated the same pattern of harsh cold making way to the few times of the year where plants could grow green. But for the most part he knew snow, logically he knew that it was clear and that it was only an illusion of white, but white was the color of innocence in many places, and death in others, like the white of the snow smothering out any green life.

None of this was really comforting as he stared down at the black coat of dead hope.

Corazón was shot, repeatedly around 11 times from what he could count, murdered by his own older brother for treason, and it was his fault that he was found out. His fault because he gave information to Vergo who was Doflamingo's damn government rat.

Blood was staining the snow red, a crater in innocence, in some places maybe, what colors did or didn't mean couldn't be anything but a moot point, and he was just lucky he hadn't been found. He couldn't let himself cry just yet, he had to get to the meeting spot where he would be waiting.

So he picked up his only bag, grabbed the extra coat Cora brought with him and he used to hide himself in the corner, not daring to even breathe.

He left, the snow acting as a shallow grave and hiding his footsteps as he walked, coming to the road, a broken streetlight laying on its side, still not fixed even years later. Sitting on it was Kid, a wild 13 year old redhead Doflamingo brought from the south with copper eyes and a streak of rebel behavior that was damn impossible to get rid of, not for a lack of trying of course. He was wearing what was intended to be his coat when he fully joined the family, it was several sizes too big on him.

Of course since they were both here, it was obvious what they thought of the family.

"Where's Cora?" That simple question should not have made him feel like the sky was crashing down on him.

"He's dead."

"Oh."

"Let's go, we don't want to waste this chance"

A swift nod and they walked, Law wrapped the feather coat tightly around himself, the lingering cigarette smell was all that was left to comfort him. Once they got to the city they would be looking for Kid's friend Killer, somehow Kid managed to contact him, Law still had his doubts over it, the name for one didn't inspire any confidence.

And the two walked in silence towards the lights of the distant city, not a word spoken again about their recent loss, 3 years of planning and this victory of sorts felt empty without the clumsy blond.

It was still snowing as they got into the borders of the northern city of spider miles, Kid pulled out the phone he had kept hidden from everyone and texted who he presumed was Killer.

"He said he'll be waiting for us by the broken bridge bar."

"Sounds sleazy."

"Perfect place to hide out when your car looks a wrong bump away from falling apart."

"So long as it has a heater it should be fine."

Mentioning the heater made Law realize that his hands were starting to go numb, rubbing them gently trying to get a little bit of warmth back into them. He looked at Kid who also was making an attempt to warm up.

"It does, so let's go before we freeze."

Walking much faster and avoiding places and people Doflamingo owned, they found the bar, Kid bolting up to a thin blond boy with shaggy long hair, Law couldn't help himself to compare him to Cora. Though the similarities ended rather quickly.

"You must be Killer, Kid's told me about you."

"Law, right? And yeah I figured, let's get out of here fast, I doubt we wanna stick around long."

"Yeah… let's go."

Kid was ushered into the back seat, Law getting the privilege of the passenger seat, the warmth of the car a wonderful thing, his hands slowly regaining a bit of feeling in them.

Law mentally started planning on how to finish what Cora started as Killer started the car and drove out of the city, his grip tightening around the black feather coat, he was going to make sure Doflamingo paid in full, with interest. He glanced out the window as the city fell away behind them. Nobody spoke, the radio playing something too quiet to make out, but loud enough to distract from more unpleasant thoughts.

"So what's the plan, you've left, what's next?" Killer asked a question that was burning in all of their minds, the plan was to get safety through Cora but that wasn't about to happen considering he was dead now.

"Right now, the plan is to survive, like make sure we have enough to eat and enough gas and such. More long term stuff can wait"

"Fair enough. Kid don't touch that, that's for emergencies only, it's not a toy."

Law saw how much Killer cared, and thought about how lucky that Kid was that he still had someone who cared about him like that, and was sourly reminded of Cora being gone once again, his body began to shake as the full weight of the day settled in, and he pulled the coat over his head and did his best to muffle his sobs. He felt like ice was just pumped through his veins, he curled up slightly, images of Coras body in the snow drifting in his sight again, and the guilt of not even being able to bury him set in.

He didn't know when he drifted off into sleep, the hum of the car, low music, and his own exhaustion over everything mixed into a concoction of uneasy rest, but for now he pretended he was safe.


	2. Strangers

**3:04 am**

The car was parked, and only recently turned off when he woke up, Killer standing outside by the door smoking, Kid sleeping in the back seat, dead to everything around him, his coat acting as a makeshift blanket. Law properly put on Coras coat and got out of the car. Going around to Killer's side.

"Got a smoke I can have?"

"Sure."

Law put the damn death stick in mouth, Killer being nice enough to light it.

"Thanks."

In silence the two smoked, leaning against the car. It has stopped snowing, or maybe it wasn't snowing at all where they were. But at least it was slightly warmer here.

"I've got enough gas and money for a few weeks, but after that we are shit out of luck." Killer ground out the cigarette into the road, his hands going to his pockets.

"We'll manage, Kids got sticky fingers and all that, I'm good at convincing people of things I guess. And you have a valid license."

That got a small smile from Killer.

"Is that all I'm worth to you both? Designated driver?"

"Sure, and a reliable smoke dispenser."

Law put out his own, and made an attempt to warm up.

"How much further is the next city?"

"Like 30 or so minutes."

Law nodded, trying to warm his hands up, damn his body for getting cold easily.

"Kid didn't mention much about you to me, just told me to trust that you'd be good for this."

"Could say the same about you, to be fair to him though, he kinda didn't have much in the way of communicating, just that shitty little flip phone with a prepaid amount of minutes and texts, couldn't have anything easily tracked."

"I guess, so like, what was it like back at that place? Kid wouldn't say."

Law spent a while trying to put into words what he wanted to say.

"It's like, walking on eggshells all the time whenever Doffy or his high ranking members were around, anything you did or say could easily get back to him. What about your old place, what made you wanna drive all the way north?"

"Parents didn't want their fag of a son around them anymore, gave me a week to get packed, luckily I had some money from work so I wasn't completely fucked."

"That's one hell of a fucked reason."

"Not as fucked as running away from the North's biggest crime family."

Law laughed at that, yeah, Killer was right, this was all so fucked.

"We should probably get moving again."

Law walked back around and got into the passenger seat again, Killer starting the car back up, the radio off this time, likely for Kids sake.

"Hey how old are you?"

"17, why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Well how old are you?"

"16, you know, sweet and all that."

Killer whistled and flicked the radio on, and messed around with the buttons for a bit, a quiet rock song he couldn't pick up on the name or lyrics of played as they continued driving, Kid still dead asleep in the back.

"Wow he really sleeps like the dead once he's out huh."

"Thought you knew this already since you lived with him."

"We didn't share a room."

Killer gave a look, as if he was surprised that Law didn't share a room with Kid. Like the idea that Kid or Law having their own rooms was unimaginable. He ignored it and dug through his bag, pulling one of his meal replacement drinks out. He couldn't stomach regular food yet, but he needed something to settle the pains that were growing.

"Did anyone share a room in that place?"

"No, everyone got their own rooms. And that's like, god how many? Like 10 ish people? I don't keep count"

"Well fuck. That's got to be some huge fucking place."

"It was."

"Hey, You got any more of those meal things?"

"Yeah, here." He handed him one of the bottles, and closed his bag.

"Thanks."

Silence hung heavy in the air, but Law felt a little closer to this stranger he was getting help from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the 4 people who left kudos! Happy to know there is an audience for this ship ayy!


	3. Strategic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm continuing my Killer/Law agenda, I cannot be stopped in my indulgence.

**9:32 am**

Getting sleep where they could was easy enough while waiting for the dollar store to open. They needed stuff to take care of themselves and this place was the cheapest way to do it. Basics like soaps and food they didn't need to cook, as well as deodorant and socks, the place was just like a really cheap general store and it was perfect for their needs.

Course as soon as they entered Law felt the eyes on him, security almost always kept a close watch on him for no reason, other than their own assumptions, but Law could tolerate it so long as it kept eyes off of Kid.

Because yes they were low enough to steal from a place that didn't charge more than 5 bucks for anything. Desperation might do that to a few teens.

He stayed close to Killer the whole time, knowing he was being watched but not wanting to give them a reason to confront him. Law was well aware that Kid was likely lining his coat pockets with all sorts of items, who cares honestly, it's not like they were ever going to be back at this store. Or city for that matter.

Killer and him picked out toothbrushes, toothpaste, socks, painkillers, mouthwash, some nonperishable foods and water bottles. Stuff that wouldn't be as easy to hide in the confines of a coat, also to make it less suspicious that they were even here.

The items they got seemed so random, but absolutely necessary. Kid joined them up front handing them some snacks he picked out to avoid suspicion, just a few things of candy really, he avoided looking at it too hard.

The guard didn't even look twice at Kid as they left, just kept his eyes on him, Law gave him his best shit eating grin as he passed by.

Getting back into the cold car and driving a short distance away, Kid unloaded what he stole. Amazing him and Killer with how much he could fit there.

Law calculated how long the food he got would last, coming around to about two weeks. It wasn't great food by any means but there really wasn't many options for food when you have next to fuck all. So the fact he managed to steal that much in one go was great.

"What else did you get? Or did you just focus on the food?"

"I got these as well." He pulled out some notebooks, chocolate bars, generic cleaning wipes, pencils, and plastic utensils with paper plates.

"Holy shit Kid, how the fuck did nobody see you take any of that?" Killer had a small amount of awe in his voice.

"The security was following you and Law the whole time, and I just stuffed things into my coat when the cameras couldn't see me. They also didn't really look too hard at me at the register because of Law as well."

Law took one of notebooks and the pencils, he could keep track of everything easier with writing it down and distract himself from everything when it got to his limit. He started with how much they had for food, and for how long. Then noted down the other shit and how long that would last.

He also kept note of how long his meal replacement drinks were going to last. And when they needed to pick up a set from a major department store. Or steal, whatever it came down to.

Fuck, any attempt at a legal job was gonna be shit and any illegal jobs are sure as hell gonna be monitored by Doflamingo, that leaves them with so little options.

"We should find a library."

"Yeah, good idea.."

Killer started up the car again, gazing around looking for even a small local library, so long as it had a heater and at least one computer they would be golden. Instantly Law started noting down options that they could look into on the computer. As well as a set of excuses to give as to why Kid wasn't in school. Killer and him could easily just say they were 18 and graduated already, but unfortunately Kid looked younger than he actually was.

He made an attempt at relaxing as Kid asked Killer something about the south. If they could keep this up for long enough and keep moving farther and farther from where Doflamingo was, they might just have a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took ages because of researching stuff relating to surviving while homeless and such, aswell as drawing from some personal experience related to food, also yeah dollar stores are great for getting your life back into order in a pinch, the one near my house has a whole bathroom section in it.
> 
> So uh, theres a fact for ya, if your in a pinch the dollar store might have something you need for cheap.


	4. Quiet

**3:58 pm**

Law was honestly grateful for the fact that libraries genuinely could not give a shit how long you stayed during operating hours. So long as you weren't wreaking shit they could stay up until close, which was great because they needed to save on gas when they could.

The library in question was on the smaller side, but had a few desktops in one of the corners, currently Killer was on one of those looking for under the table jobs, and Kid was wrapped up in a book about mechanical engineering that was probably way out of his age range, but given how talented he was with the basics already, Law figured he would be fine getting the necessary knowledge to start on more advanced concepts.

He was sitting at a table near the back of the place he claimed for them, their coats or in Killer's case sweater, were over their chairs. He had picked out a medical textbook to read, which did give the impression of a college student shooting high for their education. The other people at the library didn't bother them much other than asking Kid if he wanted assistance on finding certain books. 

Killer came back over, checking on his phone that he plugged in, before dropping into his chair.

"Nothing we are able to do."

"Shame."

While it was unfortunate that they couldn't get any money like that while they were still in the city, he wasn't bothered by it. By tomorrow they should be long gone from here.

Killer relaxed into his chair, Clearly planning on taking his turn to nap. Law felt sorry for him, the guy was likely exhausted from getting all the way over and then driving for most of the night.

"Don't wake me unless it's closing or an emergency." And with that he laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.

Law got up and went to the bathroom, mostly to freshen up, he still felt disgusting from sleeping in the same clothes since yesterday. Pushing his sleeves up he quickly washed his face and dried off using the paper towels, then washing his arms up to his elbows and drying those as well. And he got a good look at himself in the mirror for the first time since he left.

Staring back at him were grey eyes highlighted with bruise-like bags under them, a mop of black hair that needed a comb through, a grey turtleneck and blue spotted jeans over a thin body, slightly dirty and wet. His skin was ashy and paler than his normal summer brown due to the time of year, which hid his vitiligo like scars better. He frowned, pushing his sleeves down and rushing out. Not wanting to look at himself too long. grabbing more medical and biology books to lose himself in as he sat back in his seat.

Since it was the end of the school day some groups came in, established teens in their environment who go to school everyday, have petty problems like who kissed who and which teachers are totally getting it on. He felt his chest tighten, normalcy was such a far and distant path from them. He shook off his envy as he proceeded to open a book in his ever growing pile.

His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed one of the teens that had walked in had Doflamingo's sign stitched into their jacket. Currently laughing about what someone in his group said. He kept an eye on him as the group passed, they didn't even look down at them, just kept going.

Law knew they had to leave now before he gave any information to Doflamingo, the risk was just too high.

He woke Killer and let Kid know silently that someone connected to Doffy was here. Wanting to avoid a potential confrontation, they left when the group was distracted by whatever games the boy was playing on the computer. Getting into the car and starting on a highway that led south. Law only breathed properly then, taking in air as if he was asphyxiated by the looming presence of Doffy.

"Law, you alright?" Kid leaned into the front seats slightly, concern etched into his features.

"I'm.. I'm fine, I just didn't expect… to see that." His heart was racing still, but the panic was mostly gone now.

Nodding Kid sat back down properly, and buckled in. Law glanced at Killer as the city faded behind them. He still seemed tired.

"Where are we heading now?"

"Down Henderson, it's a major route that has several stops and gas stations we can take advantage of. Figured I'd do some research so we don't drive around aimlessly and waste gas."

"That's good."

"Also do you know how to drive at all? Because-"

"No, I was never taught in any capacity to drive. Doffy said it was below me."

"Oh. I'll teach you at some point then…"

"That would be nice, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah if only they could catch a bit of peace, poor boys are pretty much running on hot air.


End file.
